


John likes sandwiches - Prologue

by pretendtobearealperson



Series: John likes sandwiches [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendtobearealperson/pseuds/pretendtobearealperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans doesn't actually like sandwiches. And John isn't his best friend. It's his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John likes sandwiches - Prologue

“Ahem.”

Elsa looked up from her paperwork. Better Elsa than Anna, but who knew sovereignty required so much paperwork.

“Unless this is very important and very urgent, I would prefer to finish these up first,” she smiled warily, flipping through some pages for show.

“It’s the prince—well, princes of the Southern Isles, Your Majesty.”

Elsa’s smile flipped downward at this. She saw that her butler’s brows were also furrowed. Setting down her quill, she started massaging her right hand.

“It seems they are on their way here, and would like an audience with you, Your Majesty. And also with Princess Anna.”

Elsa closed her face into a scowl. Prince Hans was, undoubtedly, one of the most awful human beings she had ever met, but she knew she should not judge his twelve older brothers based on him alone. If they were already on their way, it would be inhospitable to refuse them. Most likely, they wanted to issue a formal apology for politics’ sake. If they were anything like Hans, though—Elsa was too tired to deal with thirteen of him.

“Have the kitchen prepare a fitting meal for the princes. This “audience” will take place during dinner. Tell Princess Anna and Kristoff that they must show up on time.” She paused. “Please tell them they absolutely must be courteous.”

A corner of the butler’s mouth curled up in understanding. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

As soon as the door closed behind the butler, Elsa leaned back in her chair and hugged herself. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his twelve older brothers. The man did try to chop off her head only months before; she would have been justified in turning them away. She just would have seemed cold-hearted, which is a reputation Elsa was not willing to earn for herself. She would become the subject of satirical plays in a blink.

Elsa had her crown brought out. The Arendelle Royal Jeweler has had to make a new crown for her since she left her old one with Marshmallow (‘I wonder how he is—after the princes leave, I’ll give myself a short vacation.’), but she almost never wore it. ‘The crown does not make a queen or king,’ her father had said once. She agreed, but—thirteen Hanses was a lot.


End file.
